utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmic RUNNER
|font color = white |track color = #F198A6 |CD name = Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Happy Love Song 3 Shinomiya Natsuki & Kurusu Syo |previous = Andromeda de Kuchidzuke wo アンドロメダでクチヅケを |next = Andromeda de Kuchidzuke wo (off-vocal) アンドロメダでクチヅケを (off-vocal) |current track = Cosmic RUNNER コズミックRUNNER }} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ ハッピーラブソング3 四ノ宮那月 & 来栖翔 コズミックRUNNER |image = |kanji name = コズミックRUNNER |romaji name = COSMIC RUNNER |translation = Cosmic RUNNER |type = Happy Love Song |artist = Kurusu Syo (Shimono Hiro) |lyrics = Bee’ |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei}} The second track from the [[Happy Love Song 3|'Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Happy Love Song 3']], sung [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']] who is voiced by ''Shimono Hiro''. Lyrics English = Showing my your overflowing smile (Happy smile!), you call my bluff Watching such a figure doing your best, I feel something like courage forming! If I’ve been living in a daze, then someday It’s essential (the answer), let me see it! (It must be!) That’s what you taught me! Then, let’s run! Let’s run! Let me hear your voice! More than anyone else, deeply, deeply, I want to feel it! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! We’re not alone! (Get our life!) You’re feelings, (Get our dream!) hold them in your heart, And keep running! If there’s something I can’t do (so always), and occasionally I even become weak and loseheart, If you’re here beside me, then I can become stronger and stronger! Since when? Those eyes and that heart, I don’t want (to lose them!) I love them! (Love them!) They’ve become so important to me! So, let’s live! Let’s live! You are my everything! My power’s as strong as these feelings I want to convey! Anywhere, anywhere, For eternity, (Endless love!) That’s right, the two of us (Love with you!) will join hands And continue walking! So, into the distance, into the distance, even if the journey is long, If I’m with you, my beloved, then it’ll be fun! Then, let’s run! Let’s run! Let me hear your voice! More than anyone else, deeply, deeply, I want to feel it! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! We’re not alone! (Get our life!) You’re feelings, (Get our dream!) hold them in your heart, And keep running!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = kobore souna egao misete (Happy Smile)　ore no tsuyogari uketomeru omae ganbatteru sonna sugata mite　nanka yuuki waite kita muchuu ni ikite itara itsu no hi ka hitsuyou na (sono kotae) miete kuru (hazu dakara) sore wo omae ga oshiete kureta dakara hashirou ze hashirou ze kikasete　omae no koe dare yori mo subete wo fukaku fukaku kanjitai tomaranai tomaranai hitori ja nai (Get Our Life!) omae no omoi 　(Get Our Dream!) mune ni daite hashiri tsudzukeru kiyou ni nante dekinee shi (So Always)　tama ni yowaki ni natte HEKOn demo omae ga hora soba ni iru no nara　tsuyoku tsuyoku nareru kara itsu kara ka sono hitomi mo HAATO mo nakushitaku (nai kurai) daisuki de (daisuki de) daiji na mono ni kawatte ita yo dakara ikiyou ze ikiyou ze omae wa ore no subete tsutaetai omoi no bun dake　chikara ga waku doko made mo doko made mo eien ni (Endless Love) sou sa futari de　(Love With You) te wo tsunaide aruki tsudzukeyou dakara tooku made tooku made nagai michinori datte itooshii omae to nara tanoshiku ikeru sa dakara hashirou ze hashirou ze kikasete　omae no koe dare yori mo subete wo fukaku fukaku kanjitai tomaranai tomaranai hitori ja nai (Get Our Life!) omae no omoi　(Get Our Dream!) mune ni daite hashiri tsudzukeru |-| Kanji = こぼれそうな笑顔みせて(Happy smile)　俺の強がり受け止めるお前 頑張ってるそんな姿見て　なんか勇気わいてきた 夢中に生きていたらいつの日か 必要な(その答え)見えてくる(はずだから) それをお前が教えてくれた だから走ろうぜ走ろうぜ 聞かせて　お前の声 誰よりも全てを深く深く感じたい 止まらない止まらない ひとりじゃない (Get our life!)お前の想い　(Get our dream!)胸に抱いて 走り続ける 器用になんてできねぇし(So always)　たまに弱気になってヘコんでも お前がほら傍にいるのなら　強く強くなれるから いつからかその瞳もハートも 無くしたく(ないくらい)大好きで(大好きで) 大事なものに変わっていたよ だから生きようぜ生きようぜ お前は俺のすべて 伝えたい想いの分だけ　力が湧く どこまでもどこまでも 永遠に (Endless love)そうさ二人で　(love with you)手を繋いで 歩き続けよう だから遠くまで遠くまで　長い道のりだって 愛おしいお前となら楽しく行けるさ だから走ろうぜ走ろうぜ 聞かせて　お前の声 誰よりも全てを深く深く感じたい 止まらない止まらない ひとりじゃない (Get our life!)お前の想い　(Get our dream!)胸に抱いて 走り続ける歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Cosmic RUNNER |file link = }} |track name = Cosmic RUNNER (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for |3=Kurusu Syo}}'s route in -Sweet Serenade-. References Navigation |tint1 = #EB6579}} Category:Music Category:Happy Love Song 3 (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ -Sweet Serenade- (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs)